


Payback

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom America (Hetalia), Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: After Alfred embarrasses Anya in the world meeting, she wants payback for what Alfred did to her. Any means necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

“Hello? Anya?” Alfred said as he open the door, he came to apologized for what he did to Anya at the world meeting wanted to say he was sorry by any means necessary. Alfred entered the house and then, the front door closed by itself, leaving Alfred in the dark foyer.

This was scaring Alfred when a small spark of a lighter came onto view and lit  a cigarette. It was Anya, siting on a small red chair, holding the cigarette on one hand. Alfred was startled but continued to say what he prepared.

“Hey Anya, I’m sorry if I did that to-“

”That was not very nice of what you did to me, America.” She cut in with anger in her voice.

”I know but I came here to apologize to you , and I’m return I’ll do what ever it is you want as a sign of forgiveness, any means necessary.” With that said, a smirk came onto Anya’s face. This was gonna be too easy for her. 

She put out the cigarette on a small ashtray and looked at Alfred again. “Take off your clothes.”

“What?! No dude! I’m not gonn-“

”Any means necessary.” She used his own words against her and this really made him shuttered with fear and confusion but he already flew over here so he might as well get it over with.

Alfred shred every article of clothing he had and laid it on the floor. Already, he was blushing like crazy. He was here, in front of his ex-enemy, naked and totally vulnerable but in a way, he liked it.

While Alfred was confused about his feelings, Anya scanned the American’s body and noticed every muscle, scar, and freckle he had. For a young nation, he was well built and this made Anya want him even more. She got up from the chair and Alfred woke from his thought bubble and stood at attention. She walked up to the American and laid her hands upon him, America was trying not to say or do anything that would upset her but loved it when Anya touched him all over. Her cold hand touching every part of his body made it unbearable to moan.

Then before Alfred knew it, a collar was attached to him, it was black and had a little heart shape symbol on it. Alfred was taken back when Anya put a leash on the heart symbol. “Anya, do you think tha-”

“Quiet pet!” She said, Alfred shut up and listen. “When you have the collar on, refer to me as _Mistress Anya._ Got it?” Alfred was gonna back down on this, but something in him liked the idea. I mean, he deserves a break too.

“Got it, _Mistress Anya.”_ Anya smiled and patted Alfred’s hair like a dog “ _Good boy”_ She said. “Now, on your knees.” She said, Alfred got on his knees, already his heart was racing and his ‘Florida’ was acting up. “My my, already excited? Fufufu.” She teased his erection and America blushed. He was the greatest nation in the world and this woman was treating him like a dog, and he liked it?

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Anya went to her pocket and grabbed a ring with a wired device attached to it, she went to Alfred’s erection but Alfred hesitated when he got a closer look at the device, that’s when she pulled on the leash. “Don’t test me pet!” She said in a harsh tone. “I’m sorry, _Mistress Anya.”_ Alfred couldn’t believe he said that but he did. What was wrong with him.  She attached the small device to Alfred’s cock and already it was tight. She then grabbed America’s arm’s and tied them together behind his back. There was no escape.

Russia took a step back and looked at what was displayed in front of her. “Beautiful.” She said. She grabbed the leash and pulled Alfred to walk. She lead him upstairs to her room. “You and I are going to have so much fun my pet.” She said as she open the door to her bedroom. The bedroom was decorated nicely with black curtains and a bed with velvet blankets and pillows. Immediately, Alfred was pushed to the bed with a sharp pain residing on his groin. He try to get up, but a cold leather touched his back, it made Alfred shuddered. “You like that?” Anya then strikes Alfred’s back, leaving a red mark. Alfred fell unto his knees and was filled with both pleasure and pain. “Did that hurt you my pet?” Anya grabbed Alfred’s hair to look at her, what he saw was the eyes of that from a vicious predator. “Open your mouth.” Alfred obeyed her and Anya sat on Alfred’s face.

Alfred was met with Anya’s heat, her juices were spilling out of her and unto Alfred’s tongue it was so sweet and filling. Alfred began to work his magic on the Russian beauty, he twist his tongue inside her, thrust, and even bit her a bit. While Anya was teasing his hard rock cock.

However, Anya herself was liking this. Alfred had an amazing tongue that her woman hood couldn’t handle it’s strength. She tried her hardest not to cum but it was too late. She came and her juices splash all over Alfred’s face. But they weren’t done yet. “What a good boy your are. Imagine what the other nations will say about you if they see you like this.” Alfred shuddered But all what came out was a moan into her warm heat.

Anya grabbed the small remote and pushed the button, activating the small device on Alfred’s length. He was given a shock and made him moan in ecstasy. The device was making Alfred unbearably horny but was making him not concentrate on Anya. He was all over the place and she was getting even more excited. Pretty soon she was cuming over and over due to his sporadic movement of his tongue. He lick, suck, drank out of her core. Anya got up, looked behind her and saw Alfred, glistening from her cum. 

Anya grab the leash and pulled Alfred to stand up. He was weak on his feet due to the device still buzzing on his ‘Florida’. “You helped me so much my pet, you deserve an award.” She pulled on the leash and led him to the bed. She climbed on top of it but Alfred wasn’t following direction so Anya pulled the leash even harder to make Alfred fall on the bed. His cock was already in horrible pain but Anya had a plan to made it feel all better. Alfred sat up to face Anya and was greeting with a cold feel on his length, her hand was on it and stroking Alfred at a slow rate. Alfred was moaning and loving it. Anya pulled him to her chest and whispered into his ear. “You love this so much, don’t you Alfred?” She said seductively.

Anya continued to stroke Alfred’s length slowly while the machine was still buzzing. He was facing different types of sensations, he didn’t know how to react to all of them. He was face first into Anya’s breast, and what a beautiful pair they were. They were milky white orbs with the pinkest areolas he ever seen. It was like two ice creams scoops with cherries on top. Alfred took one of them in his mouth and started to suck on them. Anya went red but hid it very well. “ _Good boy_.” She continued to stroke Alfred while he continued to be nourished by her big, soft breast. The were big enough that they covered Alfred’s face, he loved this feeling in the whole world but how would he go through with this? I mean, bending over backwards for this woman for pleasure.

“Any-Anya!” Alfred yelped. This grabbed Anya’s attention and she stopped. “Yes?”

“I need-”

“Need what?”

“Need to… cum!” He couldn’t take it anymore, he was about to exploded. “What is the magic word?” Anya said in a sing songy voice.

“Please?”

“Hет!”

Alfred was confused.

”Please say _Please mistress Anya, make me cum. I been a good boy.”_ Alfred looked at the Russian woman with a disgusted look but his balls already hurt so much. If he loses his dignity so he can cum, than let it be.

“ _Please mistress Anya, please! I been a good boy and I need it! Make me cum mistress! I have been a very good boy!”_ Anya had a looked of continent on her face. She reached down and turned off the device and pulled it out.

“ _My sweet pet, you can cum whenever you like.”_

Alfred was at his breaking point, she continued to stroke him and already felt the sweet relief to cum. He finally did, he came so much it soaked a part of the bed. Anya still stroking him through the pain and wasn’t stopping till he had every drop gone from his system.

After Anya was done milking Alfred, she untied the rope from Alfred’s hands and finally was freed. However, still had the rope marks. He laid on the bed and felt the cold air head him. Anya laid next to him and patted his hair.

“Anya...” Alfred gasp for air in the moment. He looked at Anya’s violet eyes and said. “Thank you.”

Anya had a look of confusion on her face. “For what?”

“For making me feel good. I needed this. Being a superpower is so hard, trying to be perfect and strong for the other nations and with all this hate against my president and… I just needed to escape it somehow. And Anya, you were the one to give me that high. For once, I feel great. Thank you.” Anya’s face blushed as Alfred hugged her. She got off the bed and walked to the corner and pulled out something. It was a camera, and the red light was flashing. Alfred was horrified, what if this was broadcasting live for everyone to see, what if France it England see this?!

“You-YOU WERE RECORDING THIS THE WHOLE TIME!?!”

“Да. But for some reason it is broken.” She drops the camera to the floor and stomps on it, smashing it to a million little pieces.

“What are you doing?” Alfred said.

“Well, I originally thought to humiliate you in front of everyone by uploading this to the internet, but the stuff you said made me realized something. What if we can have this all the time?”

The question made Alfred took a step back, was she serious? “What?”

“Да. We meet once a month and we can have this all night. I need time to relax too. Us superpowers know what the struggles are to be perfect and I hate it, but with you, I have someone to share that with. Would that be great... _pet?”_ Alfred froze for a minute, is she for real? Alfred can have this once a month and forget all his worries just for one night. It was too good a deal to pass up. “Yes of course dude, I mean _my mistress._ ”

Anya patted Alfred’s hair once more and the two laid in bed, with Alfred’s head cuddled between Anya’s chest. Anya was finally getting the one thing she needed, a person to share her pain of perfection and letting go all for them. The two would rest until they can begin their play once more. Maybe with chains?


	2. Chapter 2

The night together with Alfred was filled with passion and lust. They both loved it and never wanted it to stop. However, the chime from Anya’s phone was the one thing that ruined it. Anya grabbed the phone and checked to see who it was. It was China. He said “The world meeting to start, where Yu at?” Anya realized that the meeting is about 30 minutes away and traffic is always bad in the mourning.

“Who was it?” Alfred said, Anya looked at Alfred, he was suspended from the ceiling, had red marks all over his chest and abdominal area, and his cock red and still aching for attention. A smile formed on Anya’s face as she looked at her pet. She put the phone down and untied Alfred’s chains, he fell to the floor and that’s when Anya attached the leash to his collar. 

“Nothing my pet. Now, All I want to do with you is ride you till sunset.” Alfred looked up and smiled as well.

”Anything for you... _my Mistress.”_

 


End file.
